


Начинай сначала, а закончишь в конце

by Red_Yennifer, WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alice in Wonderland References, Alice is Grace's mom, Changing Tenses, Don't copy to another site, Experimental Style, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Limited, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Third Person, Portals, Single work, Time Loop, Time Travel, Tragedy, Unreliable Narrator, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, bloody injury for a hot second
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021
Summary: Шляпник не может выбраться из Страны Чудес. За каждую бесполезную шляпу ему отрубают голову, а затем пришивают её вновь. Но не это сводит Шляпника с ума. Застряв во времени, Джефферсон знакомится с Алисой. Для него это не первая встреча, зато первая – для неё. Он в начале своего пути, ее путь уже закончился.
Series: Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177859
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021





	Начинай сначала, а закончишь в конце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Start at the Beginning and when you come to the End... stop!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766514) by [Naril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naril/pseuds/Naril). 



> В 1862 году в Лондоне прошла международная выставка (вторая в своем роде). В этом же году во время лодочной прогулки была впервые рассказана «Алиса в Стране Чудес». Если вам интересно, именно в этом году Джефферсон впервые знакомится с Алисой в её мире.

Время здесь застыло. В принципе, над дверью висели часы, но они стояли. Нет, не так. Иногда стрелки крутились, иногда стояли неподвижно. Да, именно так.

Ладонь зудела, хотелось почесаться. Подняв руку, Джефферсон увидел, что её насквозь пронзает лезвие ножниц. Больно не было. Надо же, а он полагал, что такие повреждения должны жутко болеть.

Моргнув, он развернул руку, и металл сверкнул на солнце. Здесь тоже без изменений. Он регулярно задергивал шторы, и все же в окно всегда светило солнце. 

Свет, отразившись от металла, слепил глаза. Разве ему не положено что-то делать?

Стук в дверь. Стук? Нет, нет, нет, это неправильно. Не было никогда никакого стука, а если за дверью кто-то есть, ему опять отрубят голову, а он едва начал немного разбираться… разбираться в чём?

  
***

  
_− Мне нравится ваша шляпа, − раздался за спиной нежный голос, когда он стащил из павильона лист целлулоида._

_Заказчик был заинтересован в таких штуках, и Джефферсон поставлял их регулярно. Пусть ему лишь предстояло выяснить, как он очутился в этом мире. Он пока не замечал никаких признаков волшебства и начал подозревать, что, возможно, слухи о мире без магии – не просто страшная сказка для детишек._

_Обернувшись и увидев девушку с золотистыми волосами и чудесной улыбкой, Джефферсон лихо улыбнулся и поклонился:_

_− Благодарю вас, прекрасная леди._

_− Откуда она у вас? – спросила она, не сводя глаз с его головы._

_Подойдя ближе, девушка даже протянула руку. Он опередил её, поспешно сняв шляпу и шутливо прижав к груди, желая скрыть инстинктивную реакцию._

_− Боюсь, это останется моим секретом._

_Она опустила руку, смерила его внимательным взглядом и расплылась в улыбке, словно обрела потерянного друга._

_− Вы так молоды, − произнесла она._

_Разве так начинают разговоры с незнакомцами?_

_− Не моложе вас, − нахмурился он слегка обиженно (ну спасибочки, он и сам знал, что у него, как выразился один из заказчиков, детская мордашка) и изящно водрузил шляпу обратно на голову. Выглядело это так забавно, что незнакомка не удержалась от смеха. Она была естественной и веселой, чем разительно отличалась от других женщин, которых ему довелось увидеть в этом мире._

_− Могу я узнать, как вас зовут? – спросила она, сосредоточив на нем все внимание._

_Никто и никогда так не смотрел на него. Словно он был центром её вселенной._

_− Джефферсон, к вашим услугам, − он подмигнул, приподнял шляпу и тут же пустился в бегство: владелец павильона обнаружил пропажу экспоната._

_Забравшись под крышу, он посмотрел вниз, выискивая темно-синее платье и мягкие золотистые локоны._

_Позже она сама найдет его в укрытии за чайной лавкой._

  
***

  
Работать.

Правильно, работать. Так ведь? Заставить их работать… 

Он вновь уставился на пронзенную ладонь. Как эти ножницы вообще тут оказались? Он вырвал лезвие, и его пронзило отсутствующей болью. Звук, похожий на вой раненого зверя. Ах да, его голос. 

Тук, тук…

− Да? – прохрипел он, капая кровью на стол. 

Так не годится, кровь может помешать, испачкать ткани, запятнать магию и тогда… Здесь нет магии! Вот в чем дело: у него нет магии, так что же делать, как вернуться в… в…

− Здравствуйте! Вы Шляпник?

Он был уверен, что пронзительный вопль издал сам, а не девушка, очутившаяся перед столом, на котором он… стоял? Он что, запрыгнул на стол?

− Я… я… я… ну да, − бессвязно пробормотал он. 

Его зачаровали волосы, глаза… Он видел это дитя прежде, видел, видел!

− Г-Грэйс? – прошептал он.

Она озадаченно склонила голову набок, но нежно улыбаться не перестала.

− Меня зовут Алиса, − спокойно поправила она.

Он судорожно сглотнул пересохшим горлом. Она выглядела… Он думал… Как это возможно?

− Ты весь в крови! – она подошла поближе.

На ней было синее платьице, такое насыщенно… синее… Она протянула бледную ладошку к его руке, но он отшатнулся и свалился со стола в кучу шляп. Он задыхался и пытался выплыть на поверхность, но сверху падали всё новые шляпы.

− Уходи! Уходи! УХОДИ! – кричал он. 

Он знал… знает… узнает? А он не должен. Она просто ребенок, всего лишь дитя, совсем как… как…

Думать об этом было невыносимо, нельзя позволить себе снова пойти тем же путем. 

Захлопнулась дверь, и воцарилась тишина. Благословенная тишина. 

Он дышал, ощущая, что лицо мокро от слез, хотя не помнил, как плакал, и сверлил взглядом потолок. 

  
***

  
_Когда он её нашел, она заулыбалась как солнышко. Он ввалился в комнату, и старуха в углу, метнув на него подозрительный взгляд, вновь склонилась над умывальником. Пахло потом и кровью, но ему было все равно._

_Он нашел её. Заклинание сработало, сделка того стоила, даже если ради этого он играл с огнем._

_− Ты опоздал, − хотя её голос звучал устало, в карих глазах светилось умиротворение._

_Не осознавая, что делает, он рухнул перед ней на колени. Крепко сжал в ладони мокрые от пота пальцы._

_− Прости. Прости. Я идиот! Я так скучал по тебе! – он сбился на бормотание, но это не имело никакого значения._

_Она притянула его к себе, поцеловала в щеку, а потом и в губы._

_− Я тоже скучала, − сказала она и рассмеялась над его ошеломленной физиономией, когда за спиной раздалось агуканье ребенка. – Откуда ты мог знать._

_Она смеялась, а он пытался осмыслить жизнь, которую она ему подарила, и лишь удивлялся, что она смогла довериться такому негодяю, как он, хотя он не давал для этого никаких оснований. Он не видел её много месяцев и только несколько недель назад понял, что её больше нет в отцовском доме._

_Она ушла и последовала за ним в его мир прежде, чем он осознал, что вновь хочет её найти. Прежде, чем он осознал, как сильно нуждается в ней, желает её, любит._

_Когда она вручила ему их дочь, он перестал сомневаться в себе. Больше ничто не имело значения. Он словно впервые дышал, держа в объятиях их обеих. Словно все кусочки головоломки его жизни сложились воедино._

  
***

  
Он теряет голову еще дважды. В последний раз её пришил кто-то безрукий, и рубец чешется просто невыносимо.

Он шевелит пальцами, глядя на них. Они лежат перед ним на столе, все десять рядком. Рабочие. По крайней мере, раз они рабочие, он может вновь трудиться, шить эти проклятущие шляпы, а ведь он так устал от бессонных дней, недель, месяцев, а может, и лет?

Время.

Время.

Время. Он моргает, глядя на часы. Нет, сегодня никакого движения. Стрелки показывают ровно шесть часов. Всегда шесть, всегда…

− Я принесла тебе еду, − снова этот голос. 

На сей раз он остается на месте, лишь медленно разворачивается и смотрит на ребенка. Да, теперь он видит. Как он мог принять её за Грэйс? Волосы, улыбка, невинность, но глаза не те. У Грэйс, его прекрасной малютки, его ярко-голубые глаза. Эта девочка примерно её возраста, но глаза у неё карие, взгляд кроткий, а кожа слишком бледная. Грэйс любит солнце, любит бегать по лесу, ловя малейший лучик…

А эти глаза, карие, кроткие, преследуют его потому, что… потому…

− Тебе надо поесть, − говорит девочка, одетая в синее платьице (насыщенно синее, мысленно шепчет он). В её голосе по-прежнему сквозят нежность и сила. Она протягивает ему поднос с миской супа и хлебом. Есть здесь и чай – маленький чайник и две чашки.

− Выпей со мной чаю, − предлагает она и садится на груду ткани, опустив поднос на другую, как на стол.

Он цепенеет при виде этого зрелища. В сознании мелькают фрагменты, которые он хорошо помнит. Там Грэйс, он и…

  
***

  
_− Выпей со мной чаю, − предложила она и рассмеялась, услышав его фырканье. – Порадуй меня, любимый._

_Жестом она пригласила его сесть за стол, принесла заварочный чайничек и бросила в воду листья. Не успел он подивиться той легкости, с которой она произнесла последнее слово, как она вновь принялась суетиться._

_− Попробуй торт, он уже, наверное, остыл._

_Он наблюдал, как она ставит на стол торт – корж приятного желтого цвета, восхитительный джем и… как она их назвала? Сэндвичи «Виктория»?_

_− Там, откуда я родом, ты могла бы разбогатеть, − промычал он с набитым ртом. Его манеры никогда не отличались утонченностью, к тому же, всё было чертовски вкусно._

_Она залилась румянцем и стерла капельку крема с его губ лишь ради того, чтобы слизнуть её с пальца. У него покраснели уши._

_− Для этого тебе придется взять меня с собой, − в её карих глазах вспыхивают дерзкие искорки._

_Он помолчал, сглотнул._

_− Ты же знаешь, что я не могу. Один заходит в шляпу, один выходит. Я лишь гость в вашем мире. Я и тебя-то нашел только потому, что она тебя знает… − он умолк._

_− Потому, что я бывала в других мирах, − внимательно глядя на него, уточнила она._

_Он кивнул, чувствуя себя немного не в своей тарелке. Она по-прежнему отказывалась рассказать, где побывала прежде, но шляпа не открыла бы дверь в её дом, если бы там не было магии._

_− Ну так найди способ! Теперь, когда книга издана, отец хочет выдать меня замуж. Я лучше сбегу в иной мир, прежде чем мне придется бежать здесь, − она ухмыльнулась. – Ты же знаешь, если придется, я справлюсь сама._

_Улыбаясь её упрямству, он усадил её себе на колени и поцеловал._

_− Я подумаю, что можно сделать. Обещаю, милая._

  
***

− Королева уехала в охотничий домик. Воспользуйся этим временем, чтобы позаботиться о себе, − говорит маленькая девочка так серьезно, будто по меньшей мере вдвое старше своих лет.

Он откладывает недогрызенную корочку и сверлит хлеб взглядом. Заметив, как дрожит рука, он сжимает ее в кулак, смяв корку в пальцах.

− Я не могу. Надо найти дорогу домой.

− Если время здесь застыло, что изменится от того, что ты немного поспишь? – в её карих глазах светятся невинность и забота.

Он не отвечает. Поначалу не знает, что сказать, а потом дверь со скрипом открывается. Он вздрагивает, потому, что… нет, нет, нет, она же только что сказала, что Королева уехала, они не могут… опять… не так скоро!

− Алиса, милое дитя. Что ты здесь всё время делаешь? 

Голос принадлежит не Королеве и не страже. Он видит большие белые уши, пушистый мех и мудрые глаза.

− Ты! – выдыхает он, но Кролик не умолкает.

− Тебе пора в постель. Мне строго велено следить, чтобы ты вовремя возвращалась домой, − говорит Кролик девочке. 

В её взгляде искреннее сожаление.

− Прости, Шляпник. Я скоро вернусь, хорошо? Пожалуйста, поешь еще! – она сжимает его безвольные пальцы и вприпрыжку спешит к своему хранителю в этом мире.

− Ты. 

Белый Кролик замирает и наполовину оборачивается. В его глазах плещется сожаление.

− Она права, Шляпник. Отдохни, пока можешь.

  
***

  
_Он навещал её мир так часто, как только мог. По крайней мере, он убеждал себя в этом. На самом деле все было не совсем так, в последнее время он избегал этого мира, хотя беспрестанно ловил себя на мысли о нем. Он скучал по ней и должен был вернуться намного раньше._

_Правда заключалась в том, что он любил свободу, и ему не хотелось переживать о чувстве, что постоянно тянуло его к ней. Это чувство было слишком большое, слишком серьезное, и он его совершенно не заслуживал._

_Но на сей раз её не оказалось дома. Дом был пуст._

_− Ищешь кого-то?_

_Обернувшись на голос, он столкнулся с печально известным Белым Кроликом._

_− А тебе-то что?_

_− Её здесь больше нет, − пояснил Белый Кролик, закатив глаза и поправив очки. – Она попросила меня отправить её в твой мир._

_Он недоверчиво воззрился на еще одного путешественника сквозь порталы._

_− Значит, это ты в детстве катал её по мирам?_

_− Да, − сощурился Белый Кролик. – Девочкой она освободила меня из ловушки и стала мне верной подругой._

_Поколебавшись, он потянулся за шляпой и смерил её задумчивым взглядом._

_− Как мне её найти?_

_− А ты вправду этого хочешь? – дернув носом, Кролик внимательно взглянул на него. – Больше я не позволю тебе играть с её сердцем. В этот раз тебя слишком долго не было._

_Он стиснул зубы, приложив все усилия, чтобы удержаться от грубого ответа в ответ на справедливый упрек. Теперь, когда она ушла, он больше не мог прятаться от правды. Он был идиотом, но не настолько же._

_− Хочу, − сказал он, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу и вертя шляпу в руках._

_Кролик бросил ему кулон. С трудом поймав безделушку, он увидел маленький резной ключик на тонкой золотой цепочке. Насколько он помнил, она всегда носила этот кулон и никогда не снимала._

_Бережно удерживая кулон, он поднял глаза и заметил, что Белый Кролик смотрит на него странно._

_− Берегись Страны Чудес, Шляпник._

_− Что ты… − он не успел договорить. Кролик исчез._

_Ему придется заключить несколько сомнительных сделок, чтобы узнать о местонахождении Страны Чудес. Но он знал, куда идти и у кого спрашивать. Лишь одно существо во всех волшебных мирах могло снабдить его надежным заклинанием поиска. Кулон приведет его к ней._

  
***

  
− Моя вина, моя вина, моя вина. Это все моя вина, − шепчет он, накладывая последний стежок. 

Это бесполезно. Не сработает. Никогда не срабатывало. Он вновь случайно колется иглой, ощущая боль, несмотря на мозоли (сквозь бинты, которыми маленькие нежные ручки обернули его пальцы), и высасывает капельку крови. Ладошка ложится на его дрожащее предплечье. Он вздрагивает, но знает, кто это. В конце концов, он только что думал о ней.

− Что твоя вина? – спрашивает она с сочувствием, которого он недостоин. Он не может этого вынести, ведь где он и где она, и…

− Она умирает. Умирает здесь, и я не могу предотвратить ее смерть. Я ничего не могу сделать, и я… Надо было оставить её в покое… Я… – он отводит взгляд от бесполезного куска войлока – своего последнего творения – и смотрит на неё. Глаза жжет, и всё расплывается перед ними. – Я любил её… и люблю… очень, очень сильно, но я ничего не могу сделать.

Он стоит перед ней на коленях. И всё равно их глаза почти на одном уровне. Она слишком юна, слишком невинна, чтобы быть рядом с таким, как он. 

− Прости. Прости, прости, прости, прости, − он рыдает и будь что будет.  
Девочка не робеет. Она никогда не была застенчива. Она обнимает его изо всех своих невеликих силенок. Она приговаривает: «Ш-ш-ш», гладит его по спине, а когда он слегка успокаивается, протягивает носовой платок.

− Я пришла попрощаться, Шляпник, − в её голосе звенит такое сожаление, что оно пронзает остатки его сердца. – Мистер Кролик говорит, пора возвращаться домой. Но он обещал найти способ помочь тебе!

Он не может вынести её улыбку, но крошечная искорка надежды рассеивает туман, застлавший его разум.

− Тогда я хочу тебе кое-что подарить, − хрипло произносит он. 

Потянувшись за воротник, он вздрагивает, задев жесткие нити, удерживающие его голову на плечах. Шмыгая носом и не глядя девочке в глаза, он снимает с шеи золотую цепочку. 

− Возьмешь это на память обо мне? – едва не молит он, протягивая ей свое самое ценное имущество. 

Он хотел подарить его Грэйс, когда та подрастет, нет, все еще хочет, по-прежнему цепляется за эту мысль, но теперь понимает: у кулона другое предназначение.

Боковым зрением он видит, как она широко и удивленно открывает глаза.

− Какой красивый! – выдыхает она и тянется к кулону. Замирает. − Шляпник, ты уверен?

Он лихорадочно кивает, не в силах остановиться.

− Да, да, он… Я… Он твой.

Еще миг колебания.

Наконец, она берет кулон, улыбаясь почти как Чеширский Кот.

− Спасибо, Шляпник!

Она вновь бросается ему в объятия, на этот раз они куда крепче.

Она чмокает его в щеку, и он не может оторвать от неё восхищенного взгляда. Он знает: его глаза вновь налиты кровью, потому что жжение в них невыносимо.

− Обещаю, все будет хорошо! – щебечет она. 

Золотой брелок-ключик у неё на шее блестит на солнце.

  
***

  
**− П-перестань, любимый, − прошепчет она, но её лицо уже пепельно-бледное, лишенное красок. – Послушай… Я должна тебе кое-что сказать…**

**Её холодная, просто ледяная рука погладит его по щеке, забрызганной её кровью. Ведь он попытается выйти навстречу и спасти её. Его слезы будут падать ей на грудь, всё еще кровоточащую и вздымающуюся в борьбе за последние вздохи.**

**− Т-ты не виноват. Н-не был. И никогда…не будешь. Ты нужен… нашей дочери, − её взгляд потеряет сосредоточенность, на окровавленных посиневших губах появится болезненная улыбка. – Я… никогда не г-говорила тебе, ч-что я… я знаю…**

**Выдох.**

**А вдоха нет.**

**Его глаза встретят остекленевший взгляд. С ней уйдет половина его души.**

**− Нет! – задохнется он. – Нет! – встряхнет её, похлопает по щеке, поднимет на руки, и она обвиснет, словно тряпичная кукла. – Нет, нет, нет. Вернись! Алиса!**


End file.
